Pretty In Pink Blobs
by Jean McNeice
Summary: Summery- Sometime between DBZ and DBGT after the whole Buu sage ended. I’m not really sure when it is, I started this when I was really into Sailor Moon...rnrnThe Z world has had peace for a while now and nothing seemed to be a miss, until four girls from
1. Default Chapter

::Hey all. I finally found my DBZ/SM crossover. I had this up once before, when Emiko had this site, but I had her take it down, but now I'm putting it back up So please R&R I really want to know if I should continue it or just take it back down. JM::  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summery- Sometime between DBZ and DBGT after the whole Buu sage ended. I'm not really sure when it is, I started this when I was really into Sailor Moon...............  
  
The Z world has had peace for a while now and nothing seemed to be a miss, until four girls from another world appears and all hell brakes lose again.  
  
Jean and her two friends Katie and Anna are the newly formed Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. How you may ask, well that will be answered in the story, but Jean, Katie and Anna walk into a room and find themselves forgetting the Z world and its fighters. So to save the Z world from the evil, they go back in time and kidnap their old friend from a past life. The four of them head to the Z world and find the Z fighters, but this is when everything goes down hill.  
  
Read the story to find out what happens to the Z fighters and the New Sailor warriors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1.  
  
Three girls ran though the night, running as fast as their feet could carry them. They ran through the woods, suddenly one of them lose her footing and fell to the ground. The other two stopped turned around and helped her to her feet. One of the girls looked up and her face went white as a dark shadow fell upon the three girls. The other two looked up and a shock a pure terror went through them. They stood up and started to run again, but this time only faster then before. The girls ran for what seemed like forever, until finally they came to a stop. For there in front of them was a thousand foot drop. They turned around and screamed bloody murder as the shadow came closer. They backed up to the edge as for as they could; the shadow stopped right in front of them and laughed a horrified laugh. The laugh went straight to their bones. The girls looked up at the face, into its hell saint eyes. The thing took a step towards them, they tried to move away, but couldn't. It took another step and another, and then before the girls knew it, the creature was about a foot or so away from them. Then without warning the ugly, pink creature took in a deep breath and blew the three girls off the cliff.  
  
He shot up in his bed, scared to death. He looked around and remembered where he was. He laid back down and realized that his bed and sheets were socked in a cold sweat. He started to remember the dream, it has been the same dream he's been having ever since Majin Buu was killed. He looked at his clock on his nightstand; it read 2:00p.m. He stared at it as if he was hypnotized by its red glow. He didn't know why he was starring do hard, maybe it was because he eyes wouldn't move or the fact that the red glow was the same color of Majin Buu's eyes.  
  
He shot his eyes away from the clock as his door opened and a tall woman walked in.  
  
"Are you ok honey?" She asked when she walked in and seen that he was awake. "You're father and I could hear you screaming all the way down the hall and you also woke up your sister." She added.  
  
"I'm sorry mum, I didn't mean to wake Bra. I just had that dream again." He answered; he laid his head back on his pillow and ran his figures through his short, but long purple hair. "God I wish I know who those three were?" He whispered to himself, but his mother over heard him.  
  
"Are they the same dreams?' She questioned as she walked over and sat in his bed. "About Majin Buu?"  
  
He nodded his head and closed his eyes. The screams of the girls and Buu's laugh replayed in his head, plus the looks on the girls' faces burned into his brain. He opened them again and looked at his mom. She had the softest eyes he had ever seen and for a moment he forgot about his dream.  
  
"I'll be fine mum. I'll be fine. It's almost morning and you have to work in the morning." He finished and his mom got up, kissed his forehead and whispered,  
  
"Sleep well Trunks." She whispered and walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Trunks got up, dressed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. He sat down next to his sister and his mother placed a plate of food in front of him, but he wasn't that hungry.  
  
Trunks just stared at the food, wandering why he wasn't eating it, but his train of thought was broken when the doorbell rang.  
  
Trunks father scooted his chair back and when to answer the door. He shook his head when he heard his father say, "What do you want?" to the person at the door. His mother heard it two and went to shut her husband up. A smirk came across his face as he heard his mother reply, "don't be so rude Vegeta." Which of course was after she hit him on the back of the head.  
  
He father walked back into the kitchen and sat back down.  
  
"You going to eat that?" He asked Trunks and Trunks slid the plate over to his father.  
  
Trunks got up and walked into the living room where is mother was. He walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. There were four people sitting on the couch and three of them looked...........looked like.............like the three girls................from his..............dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
::First chapter for ya's enjoy JM:: 


	2. Old Outer SenshiBut New

: Hey all, I'm really, really, really, sorry for the long wait on this next chapter, but I had to find the damned thing in my bedroom, which is a disaster in its self. So yeah I found it and probably going to combine a few chaps together, since they're very short on paper. Well I'll let you go and hope you enjoy them.

If you have any ideas on an ending, let me know. I have an idea, but I don't know how to get there. This chapter should help yas if yas have any ideas. So R&R and let me know.

Oh if you haven't seen the whole sagas of SM, then I advise you, not to read any farther. If you want to read it any way, don't flame up at me if you didn't know anything.

Plus this was/is my very first fanfic, so if it sounds a little scratchy, I'm sorry for that. Also Katie and Anne, are in it and well since they no longer like me, I'm going through a few things with this story. But since it was written before the whole, hating me thing, I can get Kate and An right. JM:

THIS CHAPTER AND THE ONES FOLLOWING IF WILL HAVE ADULT LANGUGAE AND ADULT HUMOR, PLUS A PISSED OFF VEGGIE-HEAD AND JEAN. SO I'M WARNING YA NOW AND IN EVERY CHAPTER FROM KNOW ON.

2. Old Outer Senshi……... But New.

The year is 15 A.I. (After Ice)

Jean woke up to a beautiful morning. She got up and made breakfast for her two friends, who just now woke up; don't get them wrong, it is Saturday. Jean's friends are Katie Jones and Anne O'Neil. The three of them live in the same palace as their King and Queen in Crystal Tokyo, Japan. Where Jean and her two friends, plus four others, keep the peace and fight the badies. Jean, Katie and Anne are the newly formed Outer Senshi. Anne is the newly Sailor Neptune, Katie is Sailor Uranus and Jean is Sailor Pluto. They have only been Sailor scouts for about 10 years and they're still not use to it.

After breakfast, they're to find the King and Queen, because today they were going out of the palace to address their people, but with the badies still out there and with Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter doing their best to save he planet, without their leader Sailor Moon, who just so happened to be the Queen, the King and Queen asked Jean, Katie and Anne to stay behind. Not just to protect them, but because Jean, Katie and Anne had a falling out with the rest of the Sailor Senshi. So to keep the peace and planet they stayed behind.

"Come on Kat, they're waiting on us." Jean screamed at Katie, who was taking forever. "Well ya please put the toast down and come one, we're late!"

"But………I'm………hungry." Katie answered in between bites of her toast.

"Kat, you're always hungry. Come on, you can take it with ya." Anne added, popping her head into the dining room, to see what was taking her friends so long.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Katie snapped, grabbing a couple of more pieces of toast and followed them down to the throne room.

On the way there, they past by a room that they were never aloud in. The door was open a little and something caught Jean's eye. She stopped and walked to the door, opened it up a little more and looked inside. Jean gasped in shock at the sight of it. There in the room was a tall round machine.

Katie and Anne realized that Jean wasn't with them and went looking for her. They turned the corner and saw her in the doorway of the room.

"Jean, Jean get away from there. We're late as it is. "Katie whispered in a scream at Jean, but she just ignored Katie and walked inside." "Oh shit, Jean!" Katie finished and ran to the door with Anne right behind her.

"Jean, come on." Anne whispered.

"Hold on, I remember something…………. Trista once told me something about a machine that could go through dimensions, but never to use it." Jean whispered back, still gazing at the round ring.

(a/n: if you have ever seen the movie/TV show Stargate/Stargate SG-1, it's sort of like the gate, but much smaller and less computerize.:)

"Come on, lets go." Anne said as she gabbed both of her friends' arms and pulled them out of the room.

The three scouts didn't get very far down the hall, when a very evil wave of power escaped the room and went straight through their bones. The power wave stopped all three in their tracks. A look of pure horror flushed over their faces and they couldn't move. Another wave ran over them and this time stayed with them.

"What in the bloody freaking hell was that?" Jean whispered in a scream.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it's evil." Anne replied.

"Um guys………….I don't want to be the one to say this, but I guess I have to be." Katie started. "I think it's coming from the room and if it's what I think it is, then where every it _is_, the people there are so screwed."

"Kat? What in the hell are you talking about?" Jean asked, finally moving.

"What I mean is, that a while back I felt the same thing and no it's not in our dimension and yes, it is evil." Katie answered looking back at the room, a little hint of fear in her voice.

Jean looked at Katie a little confused, "Kat what?"

"Ok, let me see if I have explain this." Katie said, walking back to the door and walked in while, Jean and Anne followed her. "Ok do you remember what we like in our last life?" Katie asked.

"Yeah I remember, we liked a lot of things. Why?" Jean answered.

"Well Jean did Puu, tell you how to use the machine? Katie asked.

"Yeah of she did." Jean replied.

"Well can you set it for the Z world?"

"Yeah ok. Kat you're starting to scare me." Jean said as she walked over to the machine. She started to push a few buttons and pulled a lever. Before they know it, they were looking into the large ring at a very ugly, short, wriggled green frog like thingy.

"What in the hell?" They screamed.

The frog thingy looked straight at them, jerked back in shock and curled an ugly smile across its face.

"I believe I don't have to tell ya three who I am, but I'm going to make sure the next time we meet you wont know anything about me, this world and my fathers creation."

"Babidi?" They screamed, Katie went to reach for his neck, but he flung his hands up and they all flew flat against the wall.

"Damn you, what the hell are you doing, alive?" Katie screamed, Badidi didn't answer, just wriggled his figure, said a few well chosen words and popped away……………………………………………… "Ok that was freaky."

"Yeah I know." Jean added.

"What did he do to us?" Anne questioned

"I don't know, but who was that guy?" Jean asked.

"Oh come on Jean, that was ba-." Katie started, but then suddenly stopped. "What was I talking about?"

"You were talking about-" Anne added, but stopped also. "I don't know Kat."

Jean looked down at the machine, it read Z world Buu saga.

"Buu saga? What in the bloody hell is a Buu?" Jean asked confused.

Katie and Anne just looked at her as if she were mad.

"What?" Jean yelled. "What! What did I say?"

Katie and Anne just shook their heads in disbelief.

"Jean what in the hell are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"I just looked down at this machine and it read Z world Buu saga." Jean replied.

"Jean there's no Buu saga." Anne said.

"Yes there is, don't you two remember? That's when Gohan goes Mystical." Katie replied. "And we forgot all about it."

"Ok we need help and there is only one person you knows more about the Z world than they do."

"Who?" Katie and Anne asked.

"Len."

:There ya go, hope everything is cool with yas. So R&R and let me know what ya think of the chapter. JM:


End file.
